


Sing A Song To Make The Pain Go Away

by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians-Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Archery, Crushes, Depression, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Injury, M/M, Making Out, Poetry, Possible smut, Sibling Bonding, Singing, canon character death, story telling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/pseuds/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of Will Solace, son of Apollo, concealer of cabin seven, perfect brother, worlds best healer and hopeless romantic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I cant even express to you all just how much I love Will Solace, this is gonna be a relaxing and very emotional project for me, but tons of fun to write, i just know it.  
> Will doesnt get enough attention in my opinion. Someone asked me to describes my opinion on Will's appearance and personality and I just had so much fun answering because I have so many headcannons and ideas for him and i just had to write it. Will and Nico will probably become very close friends in later the first few ones will be focused on Will and his siblings and his youth

"Will you cant just crawl away from your problems!" 

His mother was a plump young women with curly dark brown hair, almond shaped brown eyes and quite pale skin. She shied away from the sun which would make some wonder how she had caught the attention of the sun god, but the answer laid in the work room. Sierra, which was his mothers name, was a inspiring writer. In her adolescence she had written poetry (it wasn't her strongest suite, but it was nice anyways) and written songs (also not the best, but nice either way) and had written short stories. Now that, that was her strong point. Story telling, fantasy worlds. Her creative touch and large imagination was what had caught Apollo's attention. Looks wise, she wasn't what the god usually went for, but he had found threw their months of being lovers that she was just as beautiful as any other perfectly manicured women he had ever laid with before.

She was a intelligent women, he often told her Athena would have found her interesting. He hadn't courted her long before she had expected he wasn't a mortal. She told him he held a aura of power and age despite his immature tendencies. She had taken the news rather well, especially considering when he had told her he could not be with her forever. She had came up with some beautiful sad thing about love then, so beautiful it almost made him cry. Him. The lord of the sun. It was nearly unheard of. He made love to her so overcome with his love for her, that was the night Will had been conceived. He thought about her still, even with all his new lovers and new children he had. Sometimes he would even listen to her gush to herself as she sat in front of her laptop, Will fast asleep next to her. She was a good mother. So kind hearted, patient, compassionate, even if she did lose her temper now and again. Like  
now for example. 

Will gurgled in rebellion and crawled away from her as fast as he could, coughing so hard his mouth tasted yucky with the flem that came from his sick laden throat. He slipped out of her bedroom and crawled down the hallway of their small apartment, her quickly following him. When he got into the living room, considering standing up and trying to run even thought he wouldn't get far, he met a blond man standing in the room, a serious expression on his face as he stared down at the toddler. 

He picked his son up and the medicine measuring stick his mother had been holding while she was chasing him appeared in his hand. Due to Apollo's magical medical will, the baby opened his mouth and swallowed the medication that was offered to him just as his mother appeared in the doorway of the living room. Apollo made sure his son swallowed it and gave it a little knick so it started working immediately, making the babies head ache disappear and the burn in his throat soothe.

He cradled the boy in his arms for a moment, staring down into his pale face-the only thing he had gotten from his mother besides his mouth and unnaturally long eyelashes-before kissing his forehead softly and carrying him across the room to his blushing mother.

Apollo smiled when he met her wide, lovely brown eyes. "Sierra," he smiled. "Looking as lovely as ever."

Sierra rolled her eyes, not believing a word of it. Apollo set her son-their son-in her arms and smiled down at him one last time. "Be a good boy for your mother, okay William?" 

Will cooed in answer, in awe of the man before him, Sierra closed her eyes and threw her hand over her sons eyes as the man disappeared.

When Will opened his eyes again and saw that the man had gone, he started crying.


	2. Chapter 2

The first song he knows all the lyrics too is ‘Hey Jude’ by the Beatles. His full name is William Jude Solace. His mother had wanted to name him Jude, but his father had insisted on her second choice-Will. Like William Shakespeare, another son of his. One of his favorite children ever. His mommy loved listening to him sing to her-and he loved singing. He would sing to her when she was feeling icky and play with her pretty curls, with a sad smile because all he wanted was for her to get better. She would heal remarkably fast though-whether it be from a cold or a broken arm-his mother was very clumsy you see. 

It was just another reason people found it hard to believe Apollo had loved his mother. His usual lovers were graceful and poised. She, on the other hand, somehow nearly killed herself on every furniture corner and to long sweatpants. Tripping was her favorite thing. Her second being scraping or cutting her fingers in some way. Will didn’t like it when his mommy was hurt. 

Once when he was just a toddler-maybe a year or so after his father had forced his medication down his throat, he had crawled over the kitchen floor-which had just been swept and moped-and his mother had walked out after him, trying to make sure he wouldn’t fall. Leading to her falling, banging her foot against the wall and breaking the top of her left foot. She had screamed and sobbed because well, her damn foot was broken. A very confused little Will had crawled to her and tried to comfort her, but found he couldn’t. 

He thought it was just a little boo boo, the kind he got when he ran to fast or crawled into something. So he had lowered his lips down to her foot which she was clutching while also trying to make sure he wouldn’t crawl away. He put his lips down on his foot and thought pwease boo boo’s leave mommy alone. And two minutes later she stopped crying and the boo boo was gone. That made him very happy. He never crawled (or walked) onto the wet floor again. Stern on keeping his mommy safe and keeping the ouches away.

It took him a while to realize that he was the reason his mother healed so quickly. But when he did-and figured out how to use it the right way, he did it frequently. It sometimes tired him out, but it was worth it to see mommy smile at him when he did. 

At first he had thought he was supposed to say it with his mind-like he had done when mommy broke her foot. But then quickly learned he actually did it by singing or humming. (He only found out years later that it was his father simply answering his prayer. Which he hadn’t even known was a prayer. He also learned he had gotten a lecture from Zeus about how he wasn’t supposed to interfere with the lives of mortals.) But that was a story for another time.

And because he liked to heal, he learned more and more songs. Taught to him by his mommy, who even wrote him a few originals. Even when he got older he would use his mother’s original song when he was healing the most severe and serious songs. Sometimes his half siblings would glare at him for it-especially because they supposedly weren’t the best-but he loved them. 

They were his favorite song. And judging by how fast he was able to heal, his dad liked them too. Especially the silly ones like “Ivy Swing” and “The Maple Tree and Spot” the ones she made when he was little. “The Maple Tree and Spot” was one she made while potty training him. So you could image the look on his sibling’s faces when he was healing a stab wound and went

And Spot put up his leg up and went wee wee wee on the maple tree-tree because thatssss hissss potttttyyyy.

Yeah, he loved his mom. She was hilarious. She always knew how to make him laugh. Always. Whether he was a toddler getting potty trained or a teenager, mourning the loss of a brother. 

The Beatles were home of some of his favorite songs. Oh! Darling, Twist and Shout, Octopus Garden, Its Only Love, We Can Work It Out, and Hello Goodbye. You should have seen the face on his little face when Target started using that in their commercials. It was ecstatic. 

His mother had welcomed and encouraged his love of music proudly. She bought him all of his first instruments-even if some of them were second handed. He didn’t care. Harmonica (when he was five. It was brand new) Guitar (seven. Purple. Second handed.) Violin (New). Mini Grand Piano (when he was nine. Second handed, and by far his favorite. Though his guitar was his second and much easier to carry around) 

When he went to camp half-blood he brought his violin and sealed his harmonica in the case with it. He didn’t want something to happen to his guitar and his piano was obviously two big-but that didn’t matter because the Apollo cabin had its own giant piano. Which was gold and centuries old and downright gorgeous. But yet again, a story for another time.

“Will,” his mommy whispered, one night, running her hands threw his blond curls lovingly as he sat on her lap, gnawing at his pacifier because he was teething. “Mommy always, always wants you to be safe and happy. Keep that pretty smile and sweet voice forever.” 

At the time he wasn’t very certain of what she was saying, but he looked up at her anyways and nodded. Because he always wanted his mommy to be safe and happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> Percico is just tagged as one sided for now because im not sure if he'll end up with Percy or Leo, feel free to give your opinion later one but for now lwts focus on Will


End file.
